Finally Yours
by Tessa Morgan
Summary: Morgan and Garcia finally realize they are meant to be together.


This is my first Fan-fiction so please tell me what you think. Also I don't own anything, CBS does. No copyright infringement was intended.

...

Penelope knew this was a bad idea but she just couldn't help herself. When it came to Derek Morgan her mind always slipped into thinking of him as more than a friend. But he was just her friend and he had a wonderful, loving girlfriend, Rachel, and she wasn't helping matters by standing on his door step at 2 a.m. However, Derek and Penelope had always been abnormally close for co-workers; it was nothing for them to show up at each other's apartments at all hours of the night. They spent all their free time together and it didn't help their relationships much. In fact it was the reason that Kevin, Penelope's boyfriend, had just broken up with her. All the friendship, flirting and hanging out together that Morgan and Garcia did just proved to be too much of a strain on their relationship. That always seemed to be what happened, one of them would find someone only to push them away almost as if they knew what they were doing. And when the relationship ended they would always find themselves on the others doorstep looking for comfort if nothing else. So here she stood, taking in a deep breath and raising her hand to knock when the door opened,

"Are you just gonna stand there baby girl or were you planning on coming in any time soon?" said Derek with a playful grin that melted her heart.

She glanced back at him. "Anything you say sweetness." said Garcia as she stepped inside the apartment.

Shutting the door behind her, Derek noticed that Penelope had been crying and immediately pulled her into one of his big bear hugs, "What's wrong goddess, whys a gorgeous girl like you crying?"

"Kevin Lynch," said Penelope mumbling through her tears.

And that was all she needed to say, Derek knew what had happened and hugged her tighter. "He never deserved you baby girl, you're too good for him." He said kissing her head. He led her to the couch and sat down pulling into his lap. He looked into her eyes, wiped her tears and gently tucked her beautiful blond curls behind her ear. Derek always knew exactly what to say and do to make her feel better, like she was the only girl in the world that mattered. She couldn't help but smile, no matter how she was feeling he had a way of making her forget.

Penelope laid her head on Derek's chest and he held her there. She could hear the sound of his heart beat as they both inhaled and exhaled in unison. She always felt safe and loved when she was with him. Suddenly she realized that they were doing it again. The exact same thing that had ruined all of their previous relationships. The thing that made Kevin leave. The thing that Rachel hated so much. They were being to close, acting like they were together when they're not, no wonder their relationships always failed you'd think they were the ones dating by the looks of things. Penelope quickly jerked away from Derek, still red faced from crying.

"Derek we can't keep doing this it's wrong,"

Derek just smiled and laughed a bit "What are you saying silly girl?"

"I can't run to you for every single thing, we have to have some boundaries." Said Penelope

"Pen, there's nothing wrong with what we're doing. I love you and if you need me I'll always be here."

Penelope was off of Derek's lap now, wiping her eyes and heading for the door, "See that's just what I mean we're to close. It broke up my relationship and if we're not careful it'll ruin yours to."

"Penelope, I…" Derek started to say before being cut off.

"Derek, I don't want to come between you and Rachel."

Derek thought about this, about all the relationships they'd had that had been ruined by their inseparable closeness. He had been relieved when Pen told him that her relationship with Kevin was over and he had felt the same way every time one of their relationships had ended. So many things were going through his head; he knew that not spending time with Penelope, not having this same level of intimacy with her was the worst thing that could ever happen to him.

Suddenly, as she fumbled through her purse for her keys, Derek was behind her wrapping her in his arms, "Baby girl, you're not getting away from me that easily," he said with a smile.

Penelope turned around expecting to argue her point further when suddenly she was being kissed. It was a sweet soft kiss that she wished could go on forever. "Derek…" She started to say but he immediately had his finger pressed to her lips.

"You never let me get a word in edge wise baby girl," he said with a smile. "I've been trying to tell you that I broke up with Rachel."

Penelope was shocked, for a second they just stared at each other longingly. "But Derek, why?"

Without even pausing he replied, "Because it's always been you sweet girl," he softly caressed her face, cupping her cheek and gazing into her eyes. "You're the only one I ever truly loved," he said.

Penelope's eyes began to water again; she had gone through so many emotions in one night. Derek wiped her tears once more, "Baby girl, I love you and I always will."

"I love you to sexy man," said Penelope with a grin through the tears. The fullness of what was happening was starting to sink in as she pulled him in for another kiss, this time more passionately.

They made their way slowly to the bed room, losing clothing as they went. A shirt by the door, shoes in the living room and various under garments scattered about. By the time they were in his dark room they were both undressed and Derek lifted Penelope onto the bed still kissing each other tenderly. He paused for a moment looking at his baby girl, he had wanted to do this for so long and now finally she was his.


End file.
